El Imperio de las Dimensiones
by Arisa-Uzumaki
Summary: Apasionante historia que mezcla el mundo de los ninjas con nuestro propio mundo, ¿ qué pasaría si la ambición de Uchiha Madara por someter al mundo a un eterno genjutsu trascendiera dimensiones? Aprovechar la tecnología de ambos mundos y crear un caos total? En esta historia Itachi, Madara y Sasuke serán los responsables de este caos. sasukexOc, ItachixHinata todos los personajes..
1. La Alianza Uchiha y el portal

**El imperio de las dimensiones**

**Capítulo 1- La Alianza Uchiha y el Portal**

Caminaba con paso solemne pero silencioso...aquella noche era la noche del "Comienzo"...al fin despertaría de su letargo, después de haberse ocultado en las sombras durante tanto tiempo.

Habían sido años de vivir escondiéndose, exiliado, oculto tras esa, para muchos, extraña mascara que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Uchiha Madara regresaría...pero no lo haría como el legendario ninja que era, no lo haría para gobernar sobre una simple aldea ninja o un país, no...su ambición era aun mayor.

Durante los años que había pasado oculto el había llegado mucho más lejos que ningún ser humano, él había conocido lo desconocido, había incluso traspasado los limites de la divinidad. Estaba convencido de que era el único que podía hacerlo...el único que había trascendido las leyes del universo.

Esbozó una sonrisa bajo la mascara y alzó su vista al cielo, su ojo visible reflejó la luna llena-ah..., aquella luna, tan hermosa y brillante, sentía que incluso ya la podía atrapar con sus manos...-

Una sombra fugaz cruzó el páramo, ya había llegado su subordinado, escrupulosamente puntual. Cayo frente a él, con una rodilla en el suelo, envuelto en oscuridad y su mirada carmesí, como la de él; el preciado sharingan le devolvia , con frialdad , la mirada. Era su pariente lejano Uchiha Sasuke, el único del clan Uchiha que quedaba con vida, sin contarle a él.

-Sasuke-kun, has sido rápido.

-hmp...-El joven hizo su típico gesto de superioridad-espero que cumplas lo acordado, Madara...

-Para eso estamos aquí, ¿Lo has traído?.

Sasuke saco de su kimono un protector ninja bastante desgastado, con el símbolo de Konoha atravesado por un corte, era el protector ninja de su hermano Itachi, que había sido extraviado entre los restos de la pelea , tras su muerte.

Después de que Uchiha Madara le contara la verdad sobre su hermano, su odio hacia Konoha y hacia el mundo shinobi aumentó considerablemente, se sentía como un niño estúpido que no había sido capaz de ver mas allá de su propio ego, manipulado por aquel sistema de muerte y traición...la muerte de su hermano..., su querido y preciado hermano que había dado su vida y su felicidad por protegerle..., jamás perdonaría no lo que habían hecho con Itachi.

Ahora Uchiha Madara le ofrecía una forma de redimir su error. Todavía no sabía demasiado acerca de aquel ninja, solo que era poderoso, extremadamente poderoso, y su ambición cambiaría aquel mundo que tanto detestaba. No confiaba en el, pero si Uchiha Madara era capaz de devolverle a Itachi , el le seguiría...

-Muy bien, comencemos entonces- Madara extendió un pergamino ninja de gran tamaño en el que se apreciaban incontables inscripciones y símbolos inteligibles; colocó el protector en el centro del pergamino.-Llevará unas horas Sasuke-kun, será mejor que te pongas cómodo, esta técnica no es como el Edo tensei de Kabuto-kun, esto nos permitirá traer de vuelta a Itachi de forma completa y permanente .-

Madara retiro su máscara por un momento, apenas se podían distinguir sus facciones debido a la oscuridad nocturna, pero la tenue luz de la luna dejaba ver como activaba su sharingan caleidoscopio.

-Mangekyou Sharingan!-El chakra comenzó a fluir a través de las inscripciones del pergamino y la atmósfera de alrededor comenzó a doblarse, sin duda era un jutsu de naturaleza espacio-temporal, pero la sorpresa de Sasuke vino cuando al cabo de unos minutos, a partir del protector ninja de Itachi, comenzó a formarse la cabeza de su hermano..., como si molécula a molécula el cuerpo de su hermano fuera traído del abismo de la muerte

-No puede ser...este hombre...es capaz de resucitar a los muertos modificando el espacio-tiempo..

Madara esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia...

-Esto no es nada para mi Sasuke kun, si te mantienes a mi lado podras presenciar algo mucho mejor...

-Con este jutsu serias capaz de traer de vuelta al clan Uchiha, Madara

-No merece la pena el esfuerzo, Sasuke, una mentalidad anticuada como la de ellos nos traería demasiados problemas, hay formas mejores de hacer resurgir el clan, hay que enfocar nuestras mirada hacia el futuro, y no hacia el pasado.

-Hmp...-Tenía razón, por mucho que hubiera sufrido al perder a su familia y clan, ya no había lugar para ellos en aquel mundo...-

Al cabo de una hora, el cuerpo inconsciente de Itachi estaba tendido a sus pies, sin heridas ni signos de haber participado en una batalla, solo una expresión en su rostro de paz, de inocencia, de vulnerabilidad... ¿ o acaso era Sasuke , que por primera vez veía a su hermano con otros ojos?

Pronto el cuerpo convulsionó y se incorporó bruscamente tomando una intensa bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración mucho tiempo y al fin podia respirar.

-¿Itachi-san?

Uchiha Itachi se incorporó, le dolía ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Delante de él había dos personas mirándole fijamente. No recordaba nada ¿Quienes eran ellos? ¿ Que hacía en mitad del bosque?

-Itachi-san, pareces un poco...confundido, ¿Cómo te sientes?. El tipo enmascarado se agachó para mirarlo a los ojos, pudo apreciar unos ojos como los suyos, rojos y con tres pequeñas pupilas negras.

-Disculpad...¿nos conocemos?

-Hm vaya, parece que ha perdido la memoria, después de todo esta técnica todavía esta en fase experimental...

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada desafiante, ese bastardo de Madara..., no creía que dejara al azar ese tipo de cosas, de todas maneras, Itachi estaba vivo, el se encargaría de que su memoria regresara.

Itachi se levantó, aún se encontraba mareado, vestia ropas oscuras, una capa negra hasta los pies con nubes rojas y al tocarse la frente se encontró con un protector metálico, sus ropas estaban desgastadas, como si hubiera librado una batalla reciente, pero su cuerpo se hallaba intacto, ni una sola cicatriz ni herida. Aquellas personas parecían saber sobre él, quizás eran personas cercanas a él, necesitaba recordar y ordenar su mente...

-Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun, me alegra que estemos reunidos hoy...llegados a este punto os quiero proponer algo.

Sasuke le miró con recelo

-¿Que cosa, Madara? Después de todo, todo tiene un precio ¿no es asi?

-jajaja-Madara solto una risa burlona y miro a Sasuke divertido.-tranquilo Sasuke kun, somos familia ¿ no es asi?

Itachi no comprendia ¿familia?

-tsk...Sasuke le dio la espalda con arrogancia, no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie- ¿Qué propones?

-Una alianza...el resurgimiento de nuestro clan, el clan Uchiha, ¿no es eso lo que querías Sasuke?

-¿el clan Uchiha? A Itachi comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Este mundo tal y como lo conocemos llegará a su fin...y si me ayudais, me encargaré de que vuestros objetivos se vean cumplidos, Sasuke, Itachi...esta noche comienza nuestra alianza...

-hmp...-Mientras sus objetivos fueran los mismos Sasuke seguiría a Madara, después de todo ya tenía a su hermano a su lado..

Itachi no entendía de que estaba hablando aquel indivíduo, pero si le ayudaba a recuperar la memoria, se quedaría con él, al menos de momento, después de todo, si estaba allí era por el, ¿ no es así?

Sasuke ayudó a Itachi a sostenerse y lo cargó en su hombro, y pronto Madara, Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha desaparecieron en dirección a la guarida de Akatsuki.

* * *

**Aokigahara, Japón, Diciembre de 2014**

Ryo Kamata era un hombre de mediana edad, hosco, solitario y de carácter sombrío, llevaba 16 años trabajando de guardabosques en aquel lugar. Aokigahara era, sin duda, uno de los lugares más tétricos de Japón. Quizás en otras circustancias aquel bosque hubiera resultado hermoso, pero el aura de muerte y soledad que desprendía ponía nervioso a cualquiera que lo visitara; despues de todo aquel bosque era famoso por el gran numero de suicidios que se producían entre aquella profunda espesura de color jade; había sido un lugar de muerte desde la época del Japón feudal, y siempre habían corrido rumores sobre fantasmas y fenomenos paranormales.

Al señor Kamata no le importaba, conocía bien el bosque, las rutas que eran seguras para atravesarlo y no perderse, al fin y al cabo , alguien tenía que desempeñar esa tarea.

Casi a diario encontraba restos de cadáveres o pertenencias de los difuntos suicidas, a veces incluso de años atrás.

Aquel día se encontraba haciendo la ruta habitual, eran apenas las 6 de la mañana y el frío del invierno se le estaba metiendo en los huesos; se sentía algo somnoliento ya que la noche anterior se había quedado despierto hasta tarde y sin darse cuenta se adentró demasiado en el bosque. El clima era húmedo y frío y una ligera neblina cubría el bosque, haciendo más difícil distinguir las rutas principales. Se disponía a sacar su gps cuando escucho una voz profunda y una rafaga de viento agitar los arboles con fuerza.

-¡Rinnegan!.- Un agujero negro apareció en mitad del bosque y tres hombres vestidos con largas capas oscuras salieron de él, uno de ellos con una extraña máscara blanca. Ryo no daba crédito a sus ojos, el miedo se apoderó de él; el viento helado soplaba con fuerza y parecía proceder de aquel extraño agujero.

-Itachi, encargate.-Lo ultimo que vió fue a uno de de los tres hombres acercarse a él, con aquellos ojos rojos mirándole fijamente y sus extrañas pupilas girar. La atmósfera pesaba, el viento soplaba fuerte, y todo al rededor se convirtió en extrañas formas, como si los árboles se deformaran, lo único que podía ver con claridad eran aquellos ojos rojos, cada vez más cerca de él y después, solo oscuridad.

El hombre cayó al suelo inconsciente, Itachi se acercó para verificarlo, efectivamente aquel hombre estaba muerto, su cerebro debió colapsar debido a su potente genjutsu. Inspeccionó el cuerpo, tenía en las manos un extraño aparato con lo que parecía ser un mapa y diversas herramientas de supervivencia, una brújula, un cuchillo, unas llaves y unas extrañas barritas energeticas.

-Madara, Sasuke, acercaros. Tiene un mapa, podemos usar esto para desplazarnos. Y estas llaves, quizás vive cerca...

-Vaya si que hemos tenido suerte de encontrarnos con él, no pensé que nos encontrariamos con alguien tan rápido. Madara recogió el mapa. - Así que Aokigahara..., hay un pueblo cerca por lo que veo, Shizuoka, pero busquemos la casa de este hombre, necesitamos cambiarnos de ropa y organizarnos, si vamos así vestidos llamaremos la atención.

-hmp, supongo que debemos aprender algunas cosas de este mundo primero, imagino que algo sabrás Madara.

-Oh, no te preocupes Sasuke, no es muy diferente del nuestro, vamos, os explicaré todo.

* * *

**Shizuoka, 1 semana después...**

RRRRINNGG!

-¡Aaah!. Se apresuró a apagar el despertador, como cada mañana el fuerte sonido de aquel reloj la había despertado de forma brusca. De todas maneras, era mejor, así, así no se quedaría dormida, no quería llegar tarde a su primer día en una universidad japonesa.

Se levantó con cierta pereza, y se dispuso frente al espejo. Tenía unas ojeras terribles, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un poco de corrector y color en las mejillas. Estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que estudiaba en Japón. Ella era una chica de 19 años, de madre inglesa y padre japonés, no obstante se había criado con su madre y su hermana en Londres, ya que sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella era pequeña, pero hace un mes su madre había fallecido en un accidente de tráfico, y ella y su hermana pequeña se habían mudado a Japón con su padre.

Había heredado ciertos rasgos asiáticos en la delicadeza de sus facciones y quizás en la blancura de su piel, pero sus ojos eran de un color azul claro y su cabello rojo intenso, no demasiado claro. Sabía que ella llamaría la atención allí, solo por su cabello, así que sería inútil intentar pasar desapercibida. Eligió una falda corta tejana y una chaqueta de punto color rosa palo, junto con una camiseta blanca, también unas medias tupidas de color negro y unos zapatos de tacón bajo. Dejó su larga melena suelta y se aplicó un poco de gloss en los labios, bien, tenía buen aspecto, siempre le había gustado lucir femenina.

Bajó las escaleras y escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la cocina, genial, su padre estaba intentando hacer el desayuno otra vez, pero el pobre era un desastre, aunque daba su mejor esfuerzo por hacer el papel de madre.

-¡papa! Dejame a mi, ¡vas a poner todo perdido!. Se apresuró a poner en su sitio los platos y bajar el fuego ya que los huevos se estaban quemando.

-jajajaja, gomenasai Arisa-chan n.n', no soy bueno en estas cosas.

Su padre era un hombre de aspecto juvenil, despreocupado, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones en Tokyo.

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo yo sola papa ^^. Le dedicó una amable sonrisa, intentaba que la convivencia con su padre fuera lo mas amena posible, ya que para él tener a dos hijas en casa también era algo nuevo. -¿ Y nee-chan? ¿ no baja a desayunar?.

-Rika chan se ha ido al instituto muy temprano, decía algo de querer coger el mejor sitio de la clase, jaja, no he podido detenerla.

-Será posible, esta chica es impredecible. Rika era, a la que probablemente más le afectaba el cambio, por suerte el idioma no era problema, ya que lo habían aprendido desde pequeñas, pero le costaba adaptarse al nuevo ritmo de vida allí en Japón, y canalizaba su energía haciendo locuras o con fuertes cambios de humor.

-Bueno, hija, deberías salir ya, o perderás el bus.

-Hai! ^^. Cogió un ultimo trozo de tostada y salió corriendo en dirección al bus. - ¡matta ne!

La universidad de Shizuoka era más grande de lo que esperaba, varias facultades se encontraban en un unico y gran edificio, y además el campus universitario y la residencia estaban al lado, había un gran bullicio, mucha gente alborotada recorriendo los pasillos, por suerte algunas chicas japonesas llevaban su cabello teñido de diferentes colores, así que su cabello no llamaría tanto la atención.

En secretaría el habían dado un papel con su horario y la clase correspondiente, era el aula 302, no tuvo que caminar mucho.

Se disponía a entrar cuando escuchó un coro de chicas japonesas gritando y dando saltitos emocionadas ¿ que ocurría?, se acercó a comprobarlo y pronto entendió el por qué.

Ante ella estaba el chico más guapo que había visto nunca, alto, ojos oscuros y afilados, cabello negro y desordenado y expresión fría. Desprendía cierto halo de magnetismo que le hacía irresistible.

Estaba de pié ,apoyado en la pared, con un elegante abrigo negro y con las manos en los bolsillos, ignorando completamente a sus histéricas fans.

Arisa se ruborizó y se quedó parada mirándole, aunque pronto un empujón de una de esas ruidosas chicas le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Cayó al suelo junto con sus pertenencias que se esparcieron por todo el suelo. Desde luego, la euforia de aquellas chicas era peligrosa...

Para su sorpresa cuando se disponía a recoger sus cosas una mano se cruzó en su campo de visión ofreciéndole uno de los cuadernos que se le había caído, para su sorpresa era aquel chico que le miraba fijamente.

-¿Estás bien?, su voz era profunda y sugestiva..., su corazón dio un vuelco.

-si..., arigato.

De repente las chicas dejaron de gritar y se pusieron a susurrar ante la escena; genial, era su primer día y ya era el blanco de todas aquellas chicas. Tenía la impresión de que aquel curso no iba a ser precisamente tranquilo.

Fin Capítulo 1

Este es mi primer fic serio, espero que os guste, por favor mandarme reviews para continuar la historia, prometo que va a ser muy interesante, también acepto sugerencias, muchas gracias! ^-^ 3


	2. Manipulación y Accidente

**El imperio de las dimensiones**

**Capitulo 2- Manipulación y accidente**

"Será posible..., no importa el mundo que sea, las chicas siempre son igual de pesadas". Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba sentado en su pupitre en la facultad de ciencias de un lugar llamado Shizuoka..., sin prestar demasiada atención a aquel profesor mediocre que les hacía una introducción a la asignatura de biología molecular, miraba por la ventana contemplando el paisaje, también mediocre..."No se por qué me tengo que quedar aquí, si de todas formas ya he cumplido mi objetivo hoy" Esbozó una media sonrisa, manipular a aquella gente iba a ser pan comido.

Unas mesas más atrás estaba Arisa observando la nuca de aquel misterioso chico, así habían transcurrido las ultimas dos clases, no podía dejar de mirarle, era tan...extraño y a la vez atractivo, recordaba como hace unas horas había sido amable con ella y la había ayudado a recoger sus cosas del suelo, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera su familia se acercaba a hablarle, ¿sería para el también la primera vez allí en Shizuoka?...¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba!?, ella nunca se fijaba en chicos, siempre había puesto todos sus esfuerzos en estudiar, siempre había sido una chica tímida en ese aspecto, pero desde que él la miro profundamente a los ojos sentía una extraña atracción.

Agitó su cabeza desechando sus pensamientos y se centró en la charla de Matsu-sensei.

Sonó el timbre, era la hora de comer, tenía entendido que había una cafetería en el campus, donde los estudiantes solían comer, no había traído comida de casa así que iría allí. Todos se levantaron de sus mesas hacia la salida de clase, aquel atractivo chico pasó a su lado. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, ¿invitarlo a comer con ella quizás?, pero cambió de idea cuando le dedicó una fugaz mirada de desdén y sin decir nada salió por la puerta. No lo entendía, ¿ por qué antes había sido amable con ella y ahora la miraba con desprecio? " Bueno, no importa...de todas maneras yo debo concentrarme en estudiar".

-Arisa-san ¿verdad?.

Una chica algo más bajita que ella, morena, de cabello corto y con gafas le saludó con una sonrisa.

-si, ¿y tu eres...Haruka-san, la presidenta de la clase, verdad?

-si, me asignaron el cargo este año, no me lo esperaba, jaja. Le dedicó una amable sonrisa.- oye, Arisa-san, ¿conoces a ese chico, el alto? Me he fijado que no parabas de mirarle, aunque la verdad, muchas chicas lo miraban...

-hm, no..., solo me ayudo antes, en el pasillo, de todas maneras no parece muy amigable...

-ya veo...por cierto, ¿quieres que comamos juntas?

-claro, gracias Haruka-san, la verdad es que no conozco a nadie aquí.

-ah entiendo, eres de fuera ¿cierto? ¿te has mudado, o eres una estudiante de intercambio?

-me he mudado recientemente, mi padre es japonés.

-entiendo, bueno vamos y me cuentas.

Ambas salieron de clase rumbo a la cafetería conversando animadamente. Arisa se alegraba de haber conocido a alguien amable el primer día y decidió ignorar a ese chico.

* * *

**Shizuoka, no muy lejos de la universidad.**

-jajaja, Sí, así es, me he mudado recientemente con mis dos hermanos y estamos buscando piso.

-Pues no se preocupe Tobi-san, ¡me aseguraré de encontrarles el piso perfecto! Ustedes parecen dedicarse a los negocios, querrán un piso cerca del área empresarial, imagino

-Así es, ¡y cuanto antes , a ser posible!

Itachi y un tipo muy alegre con una sonrisa pintada en un rostro juvenil y vestidos con elegante traje se hallaban en una agencia inmobiliaria frente a un asesor comercial bastante hablador..., Itachi no daba crédito, ¿aquel hombre jóven a su lado era Madara?, ¿el Madara de personalidad siniestra y cara cubierta por cicatrices?, ese nuevo rostro limpio y atractivo era obvio que se trataba de un jutsu para modificar su apariencia real, pero le sorprendía aquel cambio radical de personalidad, al parecer ahora debían llamarle Tobi.

-Comprendo, pues casualmente tengo un piso muy espacioso y cómodo en la ubicación perfecta, aunque no se de qué presupuesto dispondrían ustedes.

-Oh, el dinero no es problema. Itachi le dedicó al comercial una falsa sonrisa. Muéstrenos lo mejor que tenga

A última hora de la tarde Itachi y Tobi se habían adueñado de un lujoso ático en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la mayoría de edificios importantes y empresas, por suerte estaba todo amueblado y además disponían de una terraza enorme.

-Vaya, ¡este sitio es genial!, aprovechemos ahora que no está Sasuke-kun para elegir habitación. ¡me pido la más grande! Jajaja.

Itachi ignoró las niñerias de Tobi y se dedicó a observar el alojamiento, en verdad era un ático muy espacioso equipado con todo tipo de detalles, definitivamente habían hecho una buena "compra".

-jajaja, Itachi-kun, por cierto, ¡ha sido genial eso de "el dinero no es problema"!.

-hmp, Tobi-san, ¿para qué tener dinero pudiendo utilizar genjutsu?

-¡ja! Muy cierto. No habrás recuperado la memoria pero tus habilidades siguen intactas.

-bueno, de momento está saliendo todo como planeamos, sin ninjas todo es demasiado fácil.

-Oi Itachi, ¿como se enciende esta cosa?. Tobi intentaba encender el televisor presionando constantemente el botón de encender.

-hmm, parece que tienes que conectar ese cable primero, Madara.

-Oh, es verdad. Y llámame Tobi, ¡Nya~!

Tobi consiguió encender la televisión y él e Itachi se sentaron en el sofá, un espacioso sofá esquinero de piel color beige, Itachi se sentó y relajó su cuerpo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, realmente aquello era cómodo, cerró los ojos y se aflojó la corbata. Seguía sin recordar apenas nada sobre su pasado, aunque Tobi y su hermano Sasuke le habían contado sobre la injusticia que se cometió con él en su antigua aldea ninja y su plan para crear un mundo mejor. Era un plan ambicioso sin duda, realmente a él no le importaba demasiado el resto del mundo, solo quería, recuperando su memoria o no , encontrarse a sí mismo en algún lugar y de momento Tobi y Sasuke era todo lo que tenía.

Habían pasado una semana entera en la casa de aquel hombre, Ryo, cerca de Aokigahara, habían escondido bien el cadáver pero no se podían arriesgar a que alguien lo echara en falta y las autoridades se pusieran a investigar la zona, no obstante durante esa semana habían podido reunir bastante información sobre aquel mundo, su política, su economía, sus costumbres sociales. No era muy diferente de su propio mundo y como había dicho antes, mientras no llamaran la atención, aquello iba a ser muy fácil, sin ninjas de por medio.

A través de la pantalla aparecían imágenes, una mujer relatando las últimas noticias del momento. Tobi parecía muy interesado, incluso se estaba mordiendo las uñas expectante.

"_La corporación Yukimura ha incrementado sus acciones en un 60% convirtiéndose así en la principal empresa que sostiene la economía japonesa y muy pronto, incluso la mundial. Ostentan el monopolio de prácticamente todo el sector terciario y poseen el dominio de grandes industrias como la petrolífera, la energética, la textil, la robótica, aunque se especializan en el sector de telecomunicaciones."_

-¡Mira Itachi, esta es la empresa de la que te hablé, es justo lo que estaba esperando!. Tobi estaba claramente emocionado. A estas horas Sasuke-kun ya habrá realizado con éxito su misión.

-Estoy seguro, parece que es muy popular con las chicas.

"_Aquí el presidente Yukimura y el nuevo vicepresidente, el señor Mikami en una conferencia empresarial en la que exponen sus nuevos proyectos." _En la pantalla de televisión aparecían dos personas, ambas con sendos trajes oscuros, camisa blanca y corbata, uno de ellos de unos 50 años de edad, entrado en canas y con actitud seria y el otro más joven, de unos 40 años, con expresion afable y actitud más desenfadada sonriendo a la cámara mientras su jefe hablaba sobre un importante proyecto.

-Así que ese es..., bien.

* * *

-Otou-san, nee-chan, ya estoy en casa...

-¡Arisa, Arisa, ven corriendo, papá sale en televisión!

Su hermana estaba frente al televisor con una bolsa de patatas fritas y su padre, como siempre, sonriendole con una expresión jovial. Dejó su bolsa y se acercó rapidamente a mirar, en la televisión aparecía su padre y su jefe el señor Yukimura, dando una importante conferencia sobre tecnología.

-¡Vaya papá! ¡felicidades! Parece que la empresa va muy bien.

Su hermana Rika parecía muy contenta. Ella era muy parecida a Arisa físicamente, solo que su pelo era castaño oscuro en vez de rojo

-¡Sí, me han ascendido hace poco a vicepresidente! Es un cargo de mucha responsabilidad, me esforzaré para dar la talla, jeje.

-me alegro mucho, papá, te lo mereces, en serio. Arisa abrazó a su padre y rika se les unió en una hermosa estampa familiar, mientras desde fuera, unos afilados ojos rojos observaban...

* * *

**Bosques del país de fuego, Alrededores de Konoha**

El equipo especializado en rastreo de Konoha corría a toda velocidad a través del bosque, junto con otros ninjas de naturaleza sensorial como apoyo en la misión. Shino, Kiba e Hinata daban su mejor esfuerzo para seguir el rastro de Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Madara. Ya había pasado una semana desde que fueron vistos en aquel mismo bosque. El hokage Naruto Uzumaki estaba reforzando al máximo las defensas del perímetro, por si a Akatsuki se le ocurría volver a atacar la aldea como hizo cinco años atrás, hubiera ido él mismo a aquella misión de reconocimiento con Hinata y los otros de no ser porque le era del todo imposible dejar la aldea como hokage. Aún así confiaba en las habilidades del equipo de rastreo de konoha, todos habían mejorado mucho en estos últimos años, todos se habían convertido en respetables jounin de la hoja y alcanzado sus metas, todos..., excepto él, que a pesar de ser hokage, no había podido traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea. El odio hacia Konoha y el mundo shinobi había alejado definitivamente a Sasuke del equipo 7, la oscuridad había inundado su corazón. Sakura ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de recuperar a su amado Sasuke, se había resignado a una vida sin él e incluso era feliz al lado de Sai, pero él no se resignaba..., no había oscuridad que el destello naranja de la Hoja no pudiera iluminar.

Traería a su amigo de vuelta, le salvaría, porque ese era su camino del ninja.

De pronto Hinata visualizó algo extraño con su byakugan, un par de kilómetros adelante había un claro, le llamaban el Claro de la Luna, era un lugar sagrado en el país del fuego, alrededor del cual corrían antigüas leyendas sobre extraños fenómenos que se producían en el, aunque todos pensaban que eran simples creencias supersticiosas. En esos instantes lo que Hinata veía era muy real, alrededor del área que ocupaba el claro la atmósfera se doblaba, el espacio se arremolinaba y se abrían y cerraban incontables agujeros negros.

Se paró en seco, nunca antes había visto nada igual.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Has visto algo?.

Los ninjas se detuvieron, definitivamente Hinata había encontrado algo.

-Por ahí..., el Claro de la Luna...

-¿Es ese lugar encantado? No me digas que te da miedo Hinata, jaja. Kiba solía burlarse, como siempre, pero esta vez las cosas no estaban para bromas. A Hinata apenas le salía la voz.

-¡No es eso! En el Claro..., algo pasa, la atmósfera..., agujeros negros..., es todo muy confuso.

-¿ Agujeros negros?

-Está claro, es un jutsu espacio-temporal, es el tipo de técnica que Madara utiliza. Explicó uno de los ninjas.

-¿A qué esperamos? ¡Vamos Akamaru! Kiba comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

-¡Espera Kiba!. Shino intentó detenerle aunque ya todos se habían puesto en marcha.-Debemos acercarnos con cautela, por lo que describe Hinata parece peligroso.

-¡Si Madara esta cerca no hay tiempo que perder Shino!

-Está bien, vamos, pero seamos cuidadosos, recuerda que esto es solo una misión de reconocimiento.

-¡Entendido!

El grupo de ninjas se acercó a toda velocidad pero no entraron dentro del área del Claro por precaución. Efectivamente era tal y como había descrito Hinata, un pequeño caos espacio-temporal se desataba allí, pequeños agujeros negros abriendo y cerrándose, la realidad se doblaba sobre sí misma y los agujeros absorbían parte del terreno por lo que un flujo de piedra y tierra se arremolinaba en el aire. El viento soplaba muy fuerte debido al poder de succión de los agujeros.

-¿Qué es esto? Jamás había visto un justu espacio-temporal de tal magnitud. Esto tiene que ser obra de Madara.

-Eso parece, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Debemos reportarlo a Naruto-kun...quiero decir a Hokage-sama lo antes posible. Hinata se ruborizó al haber dicho sin querer el nombre de Naruto, a ella todavía le gustaba Naruto, pero él seguía actuando como si no lo supiera, a pesar de que se había confesado en el campo de batalla cuando Pain atacó Konoha. Eso daba a entender que no era correspondida...

-Estoy de acuerdo, volvamos cuanto antes a la aldea.

Cuando saltaron para emprender la marcha, Hinata tropezó con una roca e inevitablemente cayo dentro del área del Claro de la Luna. Sucedió tan rápido que apenas pudo percatarse de lo que sucedía. Algo la arrastraba, algo la estaba haciendo desaparecer.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinataaa!. El grito de Kiba fue desgarrador y desesperado. Extendió su mano para intentar alcanzar la de Hinata pero ella cada vez estaba más lejos. Shino y los demás ninjas le tuvieron que detener para que no se lanzara de lleno en mitad del caos para rescatar a Hinata. Desgraciadamente era demasiado tarde para ella, Hinata ya había desaparecido absorbida por uno de esos pequeños agujeros.

-¡NOOO!

-Hinata...

* * *

**Aokigahara, en algún lugar del bosque...**

Hinata Hyuuga se despertó en mitad de la niebla, le costó unos instantes recordar qué había pasado. Kiba estaba gritando...y después ella, ella fue absorbida por uno de esos extraños agujeros del Claro de Luna.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan torpe?

Se levantó aunque al parecer tenía un pié y un brazo rotos y una pequeña brecha en la cabeza porque la sangre le resbalaba por la sien. Gran parte de sus ropas habían quedado inservibles, su chaqueta estaba destrozada, quedándose solo con un top corto y unos pantalones ligeros, hacía frío y había perdido la cartera con todas sus posesiones.

¿Qué haría en en ese estado? ¿Qué lugar era aquel?

-fin del capítulo 2


	3. Bajo la luz de la luna roja

Hola ^^, aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruteis, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, en serio me hacen mucha ilusion ^^. Escribidme más reviews si os gusta la historia para continuarla! Muchas gracias =D

* * *

**El imperio de las dimensiones**

**Capitulo 3- Bajo la luz de la luna roja**

Sasuke llevaba todo la tarde caminando, después de haber seguido a aquella pelirroja hasta su casa y recopilar información sobre aquella familia su objetivo estaba más que cumplido. Había establecido contacto con ella muy pronto y, tal y como le había ordenado Tobi, aprovechó un descuido de ella y le implantó un genjutsu de manipulación mental con éxito. Fue una suerte haber tenido la oportunidad de "ayudarla" cuando la muy torpe se cayó al suelo. Bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo que el genjutsu se activara, la técnica que había utilizado era el caballo de Troya de los genjutsus, algo llamado "Epidemia" que se utilizaba en el mundo ninja para abrirse camino a una aldea oculta o un lugar donde no era fácil infiltrarse. El jutsu se implantaba en la mente del objetivo y pasados cinco días se activaba y se extendía en un área reducida afectando a las personas de su alrededor, perfecto para manipular desde fuera grupos de ninjas enemigos; esta técnica solo podía anularse por un experto ninja con habilidades sensoriales pero, por supuesto, en aquel mundo no existía tal cosa.

Esa chiquilla sería la clave para tomar el control de la empresa de su padre, la corporación Yukimura, que al parecer pronto ostentaría el dominio económico mundial. Su padre, el vicepresidente Mikami, parecía un hombre de lo más simple, a pesar de que había adquirido un cargo tan importante en su empresa el seguía viviendo en una casa sencilla, sin lujos, ni si quiera disponía de seguridad privada, aunque, ¿ acaso era eso un impedimento para un ninja?

El plan marchaba según lo previsto.

No le fue muy difícil localizar a Itachi y a Tobi, solo tuvo que activar su Sharingan y buscar un mínimo rastro de chakra, ya que en aquel mundo ellos eran los únicos con una fuente de chakra en su interior. Subió por las paredes del edificio saltando al estilo ninja hasta llegar a la terraza sin que nadie le viera, al parecer ellos se encontraban en el último piso. La puerta que permitia la entrada a la vivienda estaba abierta, seguramente ellos ya habían advertido su presencia

-¡bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun! Tobi apareció con un delantal rosa puesto sonriendo de forma falsamente maternal -¿Cómo esta nuestro universitario favorito?

-No fastidies Tobi ¿¡Qué demonios haces así!?-. Desde que Madara había pasado a ser "Tobi" Sasuke tenía serias dudas de que aquella misión fuera seria.

-¡Otou-san y yo estábamos preparando galletas navideñas!~ Le mostró una bandeja de galletas con formas de diferentes dibujos.-¡Toma, Sasuke-kun coge una, pronto estará la cena lista!

Espera...¿Cómo que "Otou-san"? (/pd: Otou-san significa padre en japonés) Acto seguido apareció Itachi aún con la camisa y corbata puestas y dos guantes de cocina que parecían ir a juego con el delantal de Tobi, tenía cara de pocos amigos y un peligroso tic en la ceja.

-Tobi...¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡para empezar, ¿! Por qué estamos haciendo galletas navideñas!?

-Aww, cariño no seas así ~Tobi le cogió del brazo sensualmente.-Toma, come una galleta tu también, di "aaah".

-¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

-Aww, Itachi-kun, eres cruel, ¡ayúdame Sasuke! Tobi se tiró al suelo de forma dramática.

-Ehm...si, como sea...Sasuke decidió ignorarlos y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele, por lo visto estaban dando las noticias.

-¡Qué aburridos sois Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun! Tobi se sentó también en el sofá. ¿Sabéis?, pronto será Navidad.

-¿ Y qué? No estamos aquí de vacaciones Tobi.

-¡Estaremos aquí un tiempo, es mejor acostumbrarse y disfrutar! Además las cosas no podrían ir mejor, imagino que la misión de hoy fue un éxito, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?

-Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas?

-Está bien, está bien, después de todo nuestro Sasuke-kun es muy popular con las chicas.

-No pienso volver a la universidad, Tobi, es extremadamente aburrida, y de todas formas el genjutsu se activará en cinco días.

Está vez intervino Itachi.

-Sasuke, deberías ir, es mejor mantener vigilado al objetivo. Además mientras estemos aquí deberíamos mantener las apariencias.

-Itachi tiene razón, nosotros mañana nos infiltraremos en la empresa ¿a que sí, Itachi-kun?.

-Así es, además , debemos ganar algo de dinero, estoy harto de tener que utilizar genjutsus cada vez que hay que comprar algo...

De repente una noticia en la televisión llamó la atención de los Uchiha "Ryo Kamata , el hombre de 43 años encargado del bosque de Aokigahara, Shizuoka, sigue desaparecido, las labores de búsqueda han comenzado hoy mismo comenzando por las cercanías del bosque, han acordonado la zona y no se permite el paso a visitantes y turistas"

-Oye Tobi, ese hombre ¿no es el que matamos en el bosque?

-Sí, es él, ¿así que ya han comenzado a buscarle?

-No sería bueno que lo encontraran ahora, la policía científica de aquí no utiliza chakra pero posee técnicas avanzadas para averiguar la identidad de un criminal. Creo que deberíamos asegurarnos.

-hmm Itachi tiene razón...

-Iré esta misma noche.- Dijo Itachi cogiendo su americana y las llaves del piso.-un genjutsu simple debería bastar, pero por si acaso puedo utilizar mi Tsukuyomi.

-Está bien, ten cuidado Itachi, que nadie te vea. Le advirtió Tobi.-No creo que te sea necesaria nuestra ayuda.

-No, lo haré, Sasuke, haz el favor de comer algo y prepárate para ir mañana a la universidad ¿De acuerdo?

-hmp...Sasuke le miró con desgana.

-Que vaya bien Itachi.

-Itachi, espera.-Sasuke le detuvo un momento antes de irse, aunque pareció haberse arrepentido nada más hacerlo.

-¿Si?

-hmp...nada, solo..., ten cuidado.-Sasuke desvió la mirada.

Itachi sonrió, después de todo, en el fondo, aquel chico frío y solitario no era más que su hermano pequeño. Itachi se preguntó ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaría Sasuke sumido en aquella oscuridad?

-Lo tendré.

Eran las 11:30 de la noche, lo más seguro es que hubiera un grupo de búsqueda nocturno peinando la zona, se encargaría de ellos e iría a revisar el lugar en el que se encontraba el cuerpo. Tardó unos 20 minutos en llegar a Aokigahara, se movió con rapidez y sin ser visto y pronto encontró al equipo. Se encargo de "desorientar" sus mentes y pudo robar un mapa a uno de ellos, al parecer habían dividido la zona en áreas y hubieran entrado en la parte profunda del bosque al día siguiente.

Por suerte, eso ya no pasaría.

Activó su sharingan y dirigió su mirada al bosque. Alejado de la rutilante luz de la ciudad, solo parecía un hombre de negocios en el lugar equivocado, aunque el rojo de sus ojos parecía decir todo lo contrario, estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

La soledad del bosque parecía llamarle, estaría bien tener un momento para reflexionar, después de su memoria él no existía, ni tampoco Sasuke, ni Tobi, ni el hogar al que una vez perteneció, no sabía si el era un buen hombre o un mal hombre pero...-Inspiró profundamente-, definitivamente creía que en aquel mundo encontraría respuestas.

**Aokigahara, profundidades del bosque.**

Una luna llena, con un extraño color rojizo brillaba sobre el mar de árboles que era Aokigahara. El frío invernal y la escarcha cubrían las hojas de los árboles y la tierra, la niebla era espesa y se encargaba de borrar los senderos y caminos. En la oscuridad de la noche apenas se escuchaba el canto de los grillos, aunque en lo más profundo del bosque, sutilmente, algo perturbaba la calma.

Se podía escuchar unos gemidos en la lejanía, como si alguien estuviera sufriendo. En un oscuro rincon, entre los árboles estaba Hyuuga Hinata, malherida, temblando de frío y apunto de desmayarse. Había intentado levantarse, pero era imposible, debía tener varios huesos rotos, sus piernas no le respondían adecuadamente. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ella? Se preguntaba, siempre ella...la torpe, la inutil, la estupidamente amable, la que estropeaba una misión tropezando con una piedra...

A pesar de sus esfuerzos y de haberse convertido en jounin, siempre estaría un paso por detrás de sus compañeros Kiba y Shino se habían convertido en ninjas de élite, extraordinariamente fuertes y en el clan Hyuuga, su primo Neji se convertiría en el lider del clan, gracias al reciente cambio de leyes. Y ella..., a pesar de todo, seguía siendo la chica tímida y amable a la que todos protegía, a la que todos excluían. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara, salpicada de tierra y sangre, ¿Iba a morir allí?, sin duda, morir sola, sin causar más problemas a nadie era lo que debía, y si nadie la encontraba pronto, eso es lo que sucedería.

-Naruto-kun...Susurró. No podía evitar pensar en Naruto, el chico al que todavía de alguna forma amaba, aunque ya sin esperanza. Ella siempre había querido ser como Naruto, él era como la luz del sol en verano, tan brillante, tan cálida, la luz del verano que todo lo cubría y apenas dejaba lugar para la sombra. Naruto nunca se rindió, y gracias a eso, él ahora era el Hokage de la villa. Pero ella jamás brillaría de esa forma, no era como él, ni como Sakura, ella solamente era...Hinata.

-¿Naruto-kun? Te confundes...A los pies de Hinata se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro, ¿ Cuando había llegado allí? Ella no pudo advertir su presencia. La figura del hombre se erguía sobre ella imponente, amenazadora, aunque por el contrario su voz era profunda y calmada

-Puedo ver el chakra fluir a través de ti con mi sharingan, ¿Eres una kunoichi de la hoja, cierto?

¿¡sharingan!? Acaso aquel hombre era..., no podía ser, ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

El hombre se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, cara a cara, la niebla se disipó ligeramente y pudo ver su rostro iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Aquellas facciones finas y elegantes y el cabello negro eran como los de Sasuke, pero no era él. La miraba con aquellos ojos rojos, afilados como cuchillas, sin expresión alguna. Como un ángel castigador emitiendo un juicio imparcial. Él era Uchiha Itachi.

Pero...¿Acaso no llevaba años muerto? Ella lo había visto vistiendo una capa negra de nubes rojas, cuando pertenecía a Akatsuki, pero hasta donde sabía, él había muerto a manos de su hermano Sasuke.

-Responde.

-y-yo..., sí. Hinata estaba exhausta y asustada, él parecía ser el enemigo, todo había acabado para ella.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Nosotros...seguíamos el rastro de Uchiha Madara, y... Fui tragada por un jutsu espacio-temporal...

Itachi sabía que el portal para conectar mundos dejaba un pequeño caos temporal tras de sí, cuando se cerraba, una alteración que solo duraba unos días, pero nadie debería ser capaz de sobrevivir si se acercaba demasiado. Aquella chiquilla, realmente tuvo mucha suerte.

-¿ Hay alguien más a parte de ti?

-No..., yo..., estoy sola.

-Ya veo. La chica respiraba con dificultad, se veía muy débil, si no recibía atención médica pronto moriría.

¿Debía matarla? Lo más probable era que sí , sería peligroso para su misión si permitían que un ninja vagara con libertad por aquel mundo.

-¿Sabes? si eres de Konoha, tu y yo somos enemigos, así que he de matarte después de que te sonsaque información.

Hinata levantó la mirada desafiante, sus ojos color perla se clavaron en los rojo escarlata de Itachi.

-No pienso decir nada..., no importa lo que haga. No traicionaré a mis amigos, así que simplemente máteme.

Itachi se sorprendió. De repente aquella chica había adquirido una fuerte determinación, pero no era eso lo que hizo que por un momento su corazón se acelerara. Aquellos ojos eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca, eran blancos, con sutiles destellos violeta, profundos, adornados por un espeso arco de pestañas negras. Eran como dos lunas brillando en la oscuridad de la noche.

Itachi se permitió admirar su belleza por unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga" ese apellido le era familiar. De repente varias imágenes se cruzaron en su cabeza. Un grupo de personas ataviados elegantemente con kimonos, algunos de ellos con aquellos característicos ojos blancos, otros con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda. Parecían tener una relación cordial. El líder del clan de los Hyuuga sonreía mientras una niña muy pequeña asomaba detrás de su kimono, demasiado tímida como para saludar a alguien.

-Ya veo...así que los famosos Hyuuga de Konoha.

-Máteme, por favor...

Itachi se sorprendió a sí mismo quitándose la americana y poniéndola sobre los hombres de Hinata.

Era un acto puramente egoísta, sabía que lo mejor era matarla, pero simplemente no quería, no sabía muy bien por qué. Quizás era por aquellos hermosos ojos, se negaba a que desaparecieran del mundo de esa forma.

La cogió en brazos y se dispuso a salir de allí. La llevaría a un hospital cercano para que le curaran las heridas y la dejaría alli.

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿Uchiha Itachi la estaba ayudando?

-No lo malinterpretes. Ahora mismo es mejor no matar innecesariamente, y tu no presentas amenaza alguna. No intentes averiguar, nada, no te inmiscuyas y te permitiremos vivir.

-Yo...

-No hables, no has de agradecerme, porque si haces algo te mataré de la forma más dolorosa posible, ¿has comprendido?

-Sí...

Hinata se rindió al cansancio, a pesar de que aquel hombre era su enemigo, que solo estaba evitando ensuciarse las manos innecesariamente, se sintió extrañamente cómoda en sus brazos.

Decidió dejar de pensar, abandonarse al suave tacto de su camisa blanca, al perfume de una cara colonia y a la firmeza de su pecho fuerte, donde apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias...Susurró antes de sucumbir.

* * *

**Shizuoka, al día siguiente.**

Itachi acababa de salir de una entrevista de trabajo como director de marketing en el apartado de publicidad electrónica para las empresas Yukimura. Su actuación y su técnica de manipulación mental fueron impecables, solo era cuestión de tiempo que le llamaran por la tarde para contratarlo.

Tobi por su parte..., aplicó también para un puesto de directivo, pero decidió que le encantaba ir en moto y decidió que quería ser el mensajero de la compañía. La actitud despreocupada de Tobi era, sin duda, intrigante, pero ya le conocía lo suficiente como para ver al hombre extremadamente inteligente que era tras sus acciones aparentemente infantiles. No le preocupaba, sabía que Tobi tenía un gran plan en mente.

No dijo nada sobre el encuentro con la Hyuuga ni a Tobi ni a Sasuke. Prefería dejarlo pasar, después de todo la chica no suponía amenaza alguna en su estado. Simplemente la dejaría vivir al margen de todo.

Caminaba por la calle junto a Tobi, el llevaba su elegante traje de ejecutivo mientras que Tobi había decidido comprarse ropa casual y en esos momentos estaba emocionado con su cazadora de cuero marrón y su moto nueva.

-Ey Itachi ¿ Te apetece que te de un paseo en mi moto? Le guiñó el ojo.

Itachi miró al cielo ignorando a Tobi.

-No, Tobi, ire a tomar un café a una cafetería.¿Vienes?

-¡No, iré a practicar con la moto! Tú te lo pierdes, buu. Le hizo un gesto de burla y se fué corriendo hacia el apartamento.

Itachi se dirigió a una cafetería cercana. Tenía entendido que estaba cerca de la universidad a la que acudía Sasuke. ¿Cómo le iría a su hermano? Probablemente se estaba aburriendo...

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en la hora de descanso, en el campus de la Universidad de Shizuoka, sentado en un pequeño restaurante japones comiendo unos fideos. Veía a los estudiantes pasar a través del cristal de la ventana, charlando animadamente entre ellos, con la típica euforia del comienzo de clases. Siempre pasaba algún grupo de chicas que se le quedaba mirando y posteriormente se sonrojaban y rompían a reír.

Miró el cuenco de fideos con apatía. A Naruto le habría encantado. Pensó en el "dobe", él de seguro habría disfrutado allí.

Sintió una punzada de nostalgia...y ahora... ¿qué haría?, ¿qué iba a hacer?, tenía a su hermano de vuelta, pero su rencor hacia Konoha, hacia aquel mundo shinobi del que venía continuaba presente. Quería cambiar aquello, dominar aquel mundo, destruirlo y para ello debía seguir al lado de Madara.

En esos momentos pasó aquella chica pelirroja con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, junto con aquella otra chica morena de la que se había hecho amiga que se reía a carcajadas.

Miró el cuenco de Ramen y a la chica y le dió la impresión de que se parecía un poco a Naruto. Tenía la misma expresión de absurda e inocente positividad que Naruto solía poner a pesar de que le fueran mal las cosas, incluso sus ojos eran los mismos.

¿Sería capaz de sonreír un día tan despreocupadamente como ella?

No...Sasuke desechó rapidamente la idea. No tenía nada que envidiar aquellas estúpidas personas. Si todos ellos eran capaces de sonreír era porque no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no sabían lo que era el dolor verdadero y vivían sus cómodas vidas sin preocupación.

Pero él no era ningún ingenuo. Él había nacido para abrazar la oscuridad del mundo y ser testigo de la desolación y la miseria.

Él era Uchiha Sasuke, un vengador...


	4. La oscuridad de Sasuke

**El imperio de las dimensiones **

**Capitulo 4-La oscuridad de Sasuke**

Gracias por los reviews =D, en la historia no habrá yaoi jaja, al menos por parte de los protagonistas, aunque ¿Os gustaría que hubiera? Tobi está libre...jajaja, en fin que muchas gracias por favor si os gusta la historia REVIEWS =D

* * *

Era más de mediodía, los estudiantes de la Universidad de Shizuoka llenaban los restaurantes y cafeterías cercanos al campus, muchos también se reunían en las zonas de hierba o en los bancos, disfrutando de su merecida hora de descanso.

Arisa y Haruka no eran diferentes, habían encontrado un tranquilo y soleado rincón bajo un árbol. La calidez de los rayos de sol en la cara era agradable en esa época del año.

Ambas traían sus respectivas cajas de bento casero y se sentaron tranquilamente a disfrutar de la comida.

-¡wow Arisa, te estás adaptando muy bien a las costumbres japonesas, incluso traes tu propio bento!

-¡Sí! Admito que me encanta la comida japonesa y estoy aprendiendo a cocinar.

-¡ya veo! ¿Cual es tu comida favorita?

-hum, creo que el ramen.

-¿en serio? Hay un restaurante de ramen por aquí cerca, ¡podemos ir un día!

-¡oh sí, me encantaría! La verdad es que aun tengo que mejorar mis habilidades de cocina, jeje. Dijo cogiendo un onigiri (/bola de arroz) que se deshizo al instante.

-jajaja, no te preocupes, aprenderás rápido. Oye, Arisa, ¿ y por qué decidiste estudiar biología?

-pues..., me gustaría comprender mejor la naturaleza. Oh y ¿quién sabe?, ¡quizás desarrollar una super arma biológica que convierta a las personas en zombis! Jajaja. Bromeó

-Uh Arisa..., a veces eres muy infantil.

-jajaja, ¡gomenasai! ¿Y tú Haruka chan?

-pues..., mi madre es médico en el hospital de Shizuoka y quise seguir sus pasos, pero mis notas no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para entrar en la facultad de medicina. Así que decidí entrar en Biología.

-Ya veo.

-¿Sabes? Mi madre me ha dicho que necesitan voluntarios en el hospital, nos daría puntos extra en la universidad. ¿Qué me dices?

-¿En serio? ¡sería estupendo!, tengo las tardes libres así que por mí perfecto.

-oh no te preocupes, solo es un par de días a la semana, pero podría estar bien.

-claro, ¿Cuando empezamos?

-¡Esta misma tarde, si quieres!

-De acuerdo.

A Arisa le agradaba la idea, seguro que unas prácticas en el hospital le eran muy útiles en su asignatura.

Ambas chicas terminaron de comer y se dirigieron hacia su facultad, de vuelta a las clases. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando notaron, a unos metros, un grupo de gente que se había agrupado en torno a algo. Parecían muy interesados en la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo, algunos murmuraban, otros contenían la respiración asustados. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Arisa y Haruka se abrieron paso entre la multitud y pudieron distinguir a 4 estudiantes. Para su sorpresa uno de ellos era Sasuke, el chico atractivo que Arisa había conocido el día anterior, y los otros tres que discutían acaloradamente con él , eran al parecer estudiantes bastante populares en la universidad por ser hijos de importantes empresarios y gente de alcurnia.

-¡¿Quien te crees que eres, bastardo!?

-Hiro, cálmate. Dos de los chicos intentaban apaciguar al primero que estaba encarando a Sasuke mientras este sonreía de forma ladina.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres pelea, basura?

-¿¡Cómo dices!?¿Eres nuevo aquí y ya piensas que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana?

-jajaja, no se de qué me estás hablando.

-¿No sabes de qué te estoy hablando? ¡Yuriko me ha dejado por tu culpa!

-¡Vamos Hiro, cálmate!. El chico que parecía el más sensato intentaba sujetar al tal Hiro para que no se lanzara en contra de Sasuke.

-¡Déjame Jun! ¡Le voy a partir la cara a este imbécil!

-¿Qué vas a qué?-Sasuke soltó una risa socarrona- bueno puedes intentarlo. Hablas de Yuriko, ¿esa perra que se me insinuó esta mañana? No deberías sacarla a pasear tan a menudo. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿Qué has dicho!?

Sasuke no esperaba que llegara a tener problemas con alguien por cuestiones de chicas, generalmente ignoraba a las chicas y a los amantes despechados, pero admitía que le divertía provocar a aquel chico. Después de todo llevaba tiempo bastante aburrido y necesitaba algo de acción. ¿Qué había de malo en divertirse un poco?

-¡Te voy a matar! Tú no sabes quién soy yo

En esos momentos apareció Matsu-sensei, el profesor de biología.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

Al ver al profesor Hiro no tuvo más remedio que contenerse.

-Nada, sensei.

Hiro relajó los hombros, respiró hondo y se dispuso a marcharse con sus dos camaradas, aunque no sin antes lanzar una mirada amenazadora a Sasuke que seguía en pié sin inmutarse, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión altanera en el rostro.

-Vamos dispersaros y a clase. Dijo Matsu sensei pretendiendo sonar autoritario.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el aula de biología, mientras todos los demás se marchaban cuchicheando sobre lo ocurrido hace unos segundos. Al parecer mucha gente de cuya existencia ni si quiera era consciente ya sabía su nombre. Bueno, no podía culparles, él siempre había sido popular.

Su estancia en aquel mundo le estaba resultando tediosa, no podía pelear ni llamar demasiado la atención, todo debía hacerse bajo estricto secreto y manteniendo las apariencias. Por si fuera poco Itachi y Tobi le habían encargado el papel de hacer de niñera de la chica pelirroja hasta que el genjutsu que le había implantado se activara. La chica en cuestión tampoco era muy interesante, se pasaba el día estudiando o junto a aquella nueva amiga suya y siempre tenía una irritante sonrisa en la cara, como si el mundo fuera un lugar feliz. Además estaba su extraño parecido con el "dobe" de Naruto, pero no importaba, pronto le borraría esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. Mientras tanto se divertiría un poco con aquella gente.

Un destello rojo cruzó sus ojos azabache y una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

El timbre sonó indicando el final de la jornada académica. Los estudiantes se acumulaban en la salida, la mayoría hablando sobre el atractivo chico de primero, Uchiha Sasuke, y la escena que se había montado unas horas atrás.

Arisa caminaba junto a Haruka que al igual que los demás comentaban el altercado.

-¡No puedo creer que ese chico se atreviera a decirle eso a Hiro Miyabi! Exclamó Haruka.

-¿Conoces a ese chico, Hiro?

-Claro que lo conozco..., todos en mi instituto lo conocían. Su padre es el dueño de la empresa Miyabi Arts Media, controlan la industria del entretenimiento, ya sabes, lanzamiento de idols, cine, música, series..., son casi tan grandes como Yukimura Corporation. En fin, gente podrida de dinero.

-Ya veo... Arisa desvió la mirada, no le había dicho a Haruka que su padre era vicepresidente de Yukimura Corporation, se había propuesto no llamar demasiado la atención y pasar un año tranquilo, además estaba acostumbrada a llevar una vida sencilla, no quería que la nueva posición de su padre perturbara esa calma.

-Entonces debiste ir a un instituto bastante importante ¿no, Haruka-chan?

-Si, el Eiwa High School. Entré gracias a una beca.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿también conoces a los otros dos chicos?

-Sí, Jun Aizawa, su padre es dueño de unos importantes laboratorios y Min suk, es coreano y ha debutado hace poco en un grupo de k-pop.

-¿En serio? ¡vaya!. Al parecer la universidad en la que su padre la había matriculado era algo elitista.

-Uchiha-san se está buscando enemigos poderosos.¿No crees?

-¡Es su culpa por coquetear con esa tal Yuriko! Definitivamente lo juzgué mal, ¡no es amable en absoluto!

Haruka soltó una risa divertida.

-Vaya Arisa, parece que estas celosa.

-¿Celosa? ¿yo? ¡ja!

-No te culpo, es guapísimo.

-Si..., quiero decir ¡no!

-jajaja, el único problema es que parece algo solitario...

-Si...me pregunto por qué

-bueno Arisa-chan , he de coger el bus, nos vemos esta tarde en el hospital, no lo has olvidado, ¿no?

-claro que no, hasta luego Haruka-chan. Se despidió con una sonrisa y caminó en dirección al metro.

Se sentía un poco decepcionada, aquel chico, Uchiha Sasuke era como todos los demás, despues de todo. Jugando con las chicas y metiéndose en peleas, "tsk". Arisa puso un gesto infantil en la cara, como una niña enfadada que aguanta la respiración. Pero ¿qué importaba eso? A ella no le gustaba ese chico.

Pasó al lado de una confitería y se detuvo a mirar el escaparate. Estaba perfectamente decorado con motivos navideños; guirnaldas, lazos, pequeñas figuras navideñas de mil colores hechas de chocolate y diversos dulces. Parecía la escena de un pequeño cuento de navidad a todo color. sonrió con nostalgia.

_Flashback_

_Una niña pequeña con el cabello rojo amapola lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sostenía una muñeca rota._

_-Arisa-chan no llores. Una mujer joven con el cabello igualmente rojo consolaba a la niña. Su sonrisa era gentil y su voz suave y calmada._

_-¡pero Rika-chan me ha roto la muñeca! Dijo la niña entre sollozos._

_-hmm, cierra los ojos Arisa-chan._

_La niña los cerro cesando su llanto para dar lugar a la curiosidad._

_-ya, ábrelos._

_-¿que te parece esto? La mujer sostenía una pequeña figurita de chocolate con forma de un divertido hombrecillo.-No es tu muñeca pero te aseguro que sabe mejor.-Dijo con una sonrisa_

_Arisa sonrió complacida y cogió la figurita contenta._

Su madre siempre le daba dulces cuando estaba triste. Creía que las cosas dulces hacían felices a la gente. Era una persona que quizás, en muchas ocasiones pecaba de ingenuidad, nunca pensaba mal de nadie y siempre sonreía. Era de esas personas que creían en la bondad del ser humano, sin importar las circunstancias o lo que otros hicieran.

Arisa admiraba esa pureza y aunque otros pudieran pensar que su madre era una mujer débil y pueril, lo cierto era que era la persona más fuerte que había conocido, porque la negatividad, o los malos pensamientos jamás hicieron mella en su carácter, siempre se mantuvo firme y positiva, siempre creyendo en lo bueno.

Ahora le tocaba a ella mantener esa luz que su madre le había transmitido, quería ser así, intentar con todas sus fuerzas hacer felices a sus seres queridos y no perder la sonrisa que había heredado.

Arisa decidió entrar a la tienda y comprar algunos dulces para su hermana y su padre, esperaba ver sonreír a Rika cuando se los diera. Guardó los dulces en su cartera. Comenzaba a dolerle el cuello debido a su peso, así que se la quitó y la dejó en el suelo para relajarse unos instantes.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa, un individuo surgido de la nada pasó por su lado a velocidad máxima cogiendo su cartera con todas sus posesiones dentro. Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar, tan pronto como tomó consciencia de la situación se quitó sus finos tacones y corrió tras el ladrón como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¡MI BOLSO! ¡MI BOLSOO!

A pesar del alboroto que estaba creando nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudarla así que ella sola le seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno si hacía falta, la palabra "rendirse" no estaba en su vocabulario.

Se estaban alejando de la calle principal, sin duda el ladrón estaba en buena forma.

Arisa vio como el individuo giraba una esquina y se escabullía por una estrecha calle secundaria. Le siguió y se encontró con que el callejón no tenía salida y no parecía haber rastro del ladrón.

Se tomó un momento para descansar, respiraba entre-cortadamente y tenía las mejillas encendidas por la fatiga. De repente sintió como algo se posaba en su cuello, algo frío, metálico, un cuchillo. Sentía el aliento de alguien en su nuca respirar con dificultad.

-Eres persistente, zorra. Debiste haberme dejado ir.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y el miedo se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? Miró con cautela a su alrededor, se habían alejado bastante, nadie la escucharía allí si gritaba.

El cuchillo bajó por su cuello hasta su escote, arañando la piel y dejando un fino hilo de sangre.

-Dime, ¿qué es ese pelo rojo? , eres una puta extranjera. Dijo tomando uno de sus largos mechones de pelo.

-Su-suéltame. Intentó ocultar su miedo pero falló.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, tienes un bonito cuerpo, nos podemos divertir. Dijo clavando el cuchillo ligeramente.

El dolor la hizo reaccionar y finalmente gritó, gritó tan fuerte como pudo esperando que alguien la escuchara, deseando que alguien la salvara.

Al parecer, si existía un dios, este la había escuchado. Una figura apareció a velocidad casi sobrehumana cogiendo al ladrón por la nuca y estampando su cabeza contra el suelo con violencia. La sangre salpicó ligeramente la piel pálida de Sasuke Uchiha, sus ojos azabache irradiaban ira.

-Escoria. Siseó

A Arisa se le encogió el pecho todavía más y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, la sangre, la violencia, el dolor y sobretodo, los ojos de aquel chico, esos ojos eran los ojos del diablo.

Parecía imposible que el ladrón continuara vivo, pero se levantó. Aunque su cuerpo convulsionaba de forma extraña y tenía la cara cubierta de sangre. Dejó la cartera que había robado en el suelo y huyo de forma torpe.

Sasuke realmente deseaba matar a aquel hombre, deseaba liberarse, volcar todo su odio en alguien, pero no podía matarlo, no en esas circunstancias. Otra muerte no ayudaría en la misión.

Tornó su mirada a la chica con fiereza, lo que hizo que ella se sobresaltara. La angustia y el miedo se habían apoderado de su rostro y estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Tú!. Gritó.-¿¡Eres estúpida!?

Arisa se extremeció. Aquel chico la había salvado, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de sentir miedo. Intentó mantenerse firme pero simplemente no pudo más y rompió a llorar.

Sasuke trató de serenarse y recobrar la compostura. Quizás su reacción había sido desmedida pero aquella chica le ponía de los nervios. Justo cuando le encargaban vigilarla, ella iba y se metía en problemas. No podían permitir que le pasara nada, al menos hasta que ella cumpliera su función. Después de todo el uso de la técnica "Epidemia" se restringía a una vez al mes.

-Vamos, te acompañaré al metro. En un intento por ser amable recogió su cartera y se la ofreció. Pero la pelirroja estaba bastante afectada, no dejaba de llorar.

Se percató de que el hilo de sangre que rodeaba su pecho era más abundante de lo esperado. Se había esparcido por su chaqueta haciendo que pareciera que tenía una herida mucho más grave de lo que realmente era. Y por si fuera poco dejaba al descubierto su generoso escote. No había forma de que pasara inadvertida por esas calles.

Se quitó su chaqueta y se la ofreció bruscamente.

-Cógela. Le ordenó.-Así llamas demasiado la atención y podrían atacarte de nuevo.

Arisa se sorprendió, no esperaba que Sasuke le ofreciera su chaqueta, pero al ver el gesto de impacienca de él la aceptó sin decir nada.

Ambos caminaron hasta la parada del metro en silencio. Arisa cabizbaja, con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. Él mirando al frente con expresión de fastidio en la cara.

Arisa lo miró por un momento, su perfil era perfecto y sus ojos fríos se entornaron hacia ella.

-¿Qué?

Habían llegado a la parada. Arisa se enjuagó las lágrimas y se sobrepuso al susto. En realidad le estaba muy agradecida a Sasuke a pesar de su brusquedad.

Se quitó la chaqueta que él le había dado y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa ofreciéndosela.

-Gracias, Uchiha-san, después de todo eres una persona muy amable.

Allí estaba de nuevo esa irritante sonrisa. ¿Amable, él? Si hubiera sido por él no habría movido dedo alguno por salvar su probable virginidad, pero la situación así lo requería. Ella no conocía al verdadero Sasuke, durante los años que había sido un exiliado, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera dicho que él era amable.

Se dió la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, ya había perdido tiempo suficiente con ella.

-Quédatela.

Arisa se quedó mirando cómo Sasuke desaparecía por las escaleras del metro en dirección a la salida.

"Uchiha-san...gracias" murmuró desde el fondo de su corazón.

Se puso de nuevo aquella elegante chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros, disfrutando de su aroma y subió al tren agradecida.

* * *

**Hospital de Shizuoka, 7 de la tarde.**

-Creí que no vendrías Arisa-chan. Haruka notó que su amiga tenía un parche puesto en el pecho.-¡Oh!, ¡¿qué te ha pasado?!

Arisa le contó lo que había sucedido unas horas atrás y cómo Sasuke la había rescatado.

-¿Qué? ¿en serio? ¡Vaya, Uchiha-san es genial! Dijo emocionada.

-Sí, lo es... Un leve rubor aparecio en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

-¡Y tú, Arisa, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan precipitado! Una chica como tú llama mucho la atención, atraerías a todos los psicópatas pervertidos.

-Gomen, Haruka-chan, a veces soy muy impulsiva.

Arisa se recogió el pelo en una larga coleta y Haruka hizo lo propio. Se pusieron también una bata blanca que les habían dado en la que ponía "voluntariado".

Una enfermera se les acercó con un carrito lleno de bandejas de comida.

-Chicas, vosotras soys las voluntarias, ¿verdad?

-Sí

-Muy bien, ¿podeis llevar estas bandejas a los pacientes? Tú iras a la tercera planta y tu Arisa-chan a la cuarta.

Arisa se despidió de Haruka, cogió su carrito y subió a la cuarta planta. Cada bandeja tenía un papel con el nombre del paciente y el numero de su habitación. La mayoría de los pacientes eran gente anciana, todos acompañados de algún familiar. Por eso se sorprendió al llegar a la última habitación. "habitación 425, Hinata Hyuuga"

Abrió la puerta y encontró a una chica joven, tendría quizás uno o dos años más que ella solamente. Estaba incorporada apoyada en varias almohadas y mirando hacia la ventana con expresión taciturna. No había nadie con ella, estaba completamente sola.

-Hyuuga Hinata-san ¿verdad? Dijo poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

* * *

**Campus Universitario**

Estaba anocheciendo, las farolas comenzaban a prenderse y los rincones de la ciudad comenzaban a teñirse de oscuridad. La parte de atrás del viejo polideportivo era sin duda un lugar muy solitario.

No importaba cuanto gritara Hio Miyabi, nadie le ayudaría. A cada lado estaba uno de sus amigos, Jun Aizawa y Min Suk sujetándole los brazos con una mirada ausente, haciendo caso omiso de su sufrimiento. Y en frente de él Uchiha Sasuke con una malevola sonrisa y lo que parecía una leve ráfaga de energía eléctrica recorrer sus dedos.

Recibió otra descarga y gritó de dolor. ¿Qué demonios era aquel chico? ¿Por qué sus amigos le obedecían?

Otra descarga más y el grito desgarrador de Hiro se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Al fin algo de diversión" pensó Sasuke mientras sus oscuros ojos centelleaban con la luz de su raiton.

Fin del capítulo 4.

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido un capítulo dedicado a Sasuke y Arisa para desarrollar un poco más sus personalidades. Espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente Hinata entrara en acción. Gracias por leerlo, espero vuestros Reviews!


End file.
